


Asuntos felinos

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Community: hd_espanol, Drama, Fest, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifter, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry era un humano que vivía despreocupado con su taller de motos y sus padrinos hasta que un gato llegó para reclamarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asuntos felinos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.
> 
> **N/A:** Este fic fue escrito en respuesta a uno de los retos lanzados en el Fluffyfest celebrado en la comunidad hd_español de Livejournal.

No podía ser, de ninguna manera, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esas cosas a él? Él era un simple humano, normal y corriente, ¿por qué debía pasar por eso? Se negaba a aceptarlo y a la vez no podía hacerlo, sabía lo que le ocurriría a ese hombre si se negaba y no quería eso sobre su conciencia. ¿Por qué le ponían en esa tesitura? Además no podía estar con él, de sólo pensarlo le picó la nariz y tuvo que frotársela furiosamente.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama de su habitación y se mesó los cabellos con desesperación mientras pensaba en los catastróficos acontecimientos de esa mañana.

_Estaba trabajando en el taller de motos anexo a su casa como cada día. Era un taller pequeño, pero había tomado fama entre los amantes de las motos por su calidad. Desde que tenía memoria había estado con motos, de hecho su primer recuerdo era de sí mismo estando sentado en una mesa con un rodamiento de una moto en sus pequeñas manos dispuesto a llevárselo a la boca, mientras su padrino estaba arreglando dicha moto, aunque él lo tenía más como un hobby que un negocio, cuando Remus Lupin, la pareja de su padrino, llegó a tiempo para impedir que chupase la engrasada pieza. No recordaba la bronca consecuente, pero estaba seguro de que la había habido, empezando por Remus gritando el nombre completo del hombre: Sirius Orion Black. Cuando pensaba en las broncas de Remus, solía sonreír divertido, siempre lo eran cuando no era su nombre completo el que era gritado; a menudo pensaba que los segundos nombres sólo servían para eso, que si sólo tuviese uno no sería tan intimidante._

_Había estado terminando de apretar unas tuercas frente a la puerta del taller, disfrutando del Sol de principios de verano que hacía que su piel volviese a coger ese tono dorado que empalidecía en el invierno, cuando escuchó a alguien detenerse frente a él empujando una moto. Harry se había rascado la nariz por primera vez en esa mañana, había levantado la vista sonriendo al nuevo cliente y no había podido evitar detenerse un poco más en observarlo subiendo por las largas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban como un guante y guardaban un “equipamiento” considerable, una camiseta negra con el dibujo del arañazo de unas garras en verde bajo una chupa de cuero. Su vista siguió ascendiendo por el cuello cremoso que era rozado por envidiables finos mechones de cabellos rubios inusitadamente claros, un mentón afilado, una nariz respingona y unos ojos grises que lo observaban con cierta diversión junto con una sonrisa ladeada que le decían que había sido pillado en su contemplación. Harry se humedeció los labios y tragó sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca. Se puso en pie y se limpió una mano en la pernera del mono azul que llevaba puesto, cuya cremallera estaba abierta hasta el ombligo para combatir el calor, y se la tendió sin perder la sonrisa amistosa._

_–Soy Harry, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –se presentó como acostumbraba._

_–Se me ocurre más de una cosa –susurró el rubio insinuante, antes de estrechar su mano–. Draco Malfoy –se presentó, y se lo quedó mirando como si lo estuviese analizando antes de liberar su mano, girarse hacia su moto y explicarle el problema._

_Harry revisó rápidamente lo que su cliente le había dicho comprobando que la teoría del hombre era cierta y viendo otros problemillas como una válvula a la que le quedaban unos meses de vida y sugiriendo algunas mejoras con la pasión que siempre mostraba cuando hablaba de motos. Su pasión era tal que casi no se daba cuenta de la cercanía del otro que con sus piernas le rozaban la espalda mientras él hacía su trabajo agachado, y la insistente mirada en su nuca y las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo._

_Se levantó quedando satisfecho con el examen y también porque sus ojos habían comenzado a picar emborronando su visión. Sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo, se frotó los ojos quitándose un momento las gafas y se sonó la nariz sin conseguir que saliesen los duendecillos que parecían haberse metido en ella para hacerle cosquillas, miró a su alrededor sin encontrar a ningún gato que pudiese producirle esa reacción alérgica y en ese momento su padrino salió de la casa literalmente gruñendo como un perro. Y el caos se desató._

_–¡Apártate de mi cachorro, maldito escupe bolas de pelo! –gritó Sirius, interponiéndose entre los dos jóvenes y empujando a Harry tras de sí._

_–No lo toques, chucho, o te arrepentirás –siseó Draco–. Es mío._

_–¡Ni hablar! No le vas a tocar ni un sólo pelo, vete a jugar con tu bola de lana y sal de mi territorio –gruñó Sirius._

_Algo demasiado parecido al siseo de un gato salió de la boca entreabierta de Draco. Harry estornudó repetidas veces, pero cuando pudo volver a levantar la vista observó con asombro que las pupilas de Draco se habían alargado como las de un felino y entonces, con horror, lo comprendió todo. Ese hombre era un cambiaformas felino, de igual modo que su padrino y Remus eran cambiaformas canino, el primero podía transformarse en un perro negro de gran tamaño y el segundo en un lobo gris con el pelaje de claros colores castaños. Los cambiaformas estaban destinados a tener una pareja con la que pasar el resto de su vida; si la encontraban y no podían tener a esa persona, en muchos casos morían lentamente de pena. Sus tutores habían tenido la suerte de ser ambos el mismo tipo de ser y haber sido amigos desde el colegio cuando a los dieciséis años habían alcanzado la madurez y se habían identificado como pareja. Ahora, según parecía, era la pareja destinada de ese hombre, Draco Malfoy, alguien a quien acababa de conocer y que, por desgracia, era un cambiaformas felino, de entre todas las cosas, la animadversión visceral de su padrino por los gatos y su alergia a esos animales no facilitaban nada las cosas._

_–¿Por qué a mí? –lloriqueó Harry, en shock por el descubrimiento sin escuchar los insultos que se seguían lanzando los dos hombres, antes de volver a estornudar y frotarse los ojos que le picaban como si estuviese cortando cebolla._

_Poco después, pese a su mala visión, se percató de que Sirius parecía comenzar a tener más pelo en los brazos y la alarma por ese hecho logró sacarle de su conmoción y se colocó entre los dos sujetando a su padrino por los hombros._

_–¡Ey, Padfoot! –lo llamó por el cariñoso apodo–. Relájate, no es hora del paseo. Y estoy bien –intentó tranquilizarle, haciéndole saber que estaba comenzando a transformarse inconscientemente._

_–No voy a dejar que ese come ratas te lleve –gruñó Sirius._

_–No vas a apartarme de mi pareja, saco de pulgas –protestó Draco a su espalda en un tono bajo, amenazador._

_–¡Callaros los dos, joder! Seré yo quien decida lo que hacer, dejad de tratarme como su fuera un... –Harry se interrumpió en su defensa ante el incontenible estornudo, giró la cabeza hacia uno de sus brazos sin ánimo de soltar a su padrino y estornudó tres veces seguidas._

_–¿Qué hay que decidir? Le tienes alergia, mira cómo estás y eso que estás al aire libre –lo amonestó Sirius, algo más calmado por la preocupación de la salud de su ahijado. Sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se lo pasó._

_Draco dio un paso atrás sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies y por primera vez odió ser lo que era, y especialmente aquella tontería de las parejas, ¿cómo iba a estar con ese chico si lo ponía enfermo? El instinto de protección hacia su pareja luchaba en su interior, haciendo que no pudiese decidirse entre acercarse y cuidarle o alejarse para que no enfermase más. Sabía que a partir de entonces haría cualquier cosa por Harry y eso lo hacía sentir un poco indefenso, nunca había dependido de nadie, nunca se había sentido débil, era el alfa de su clan desde los dieciocho años, dos años atrás, el más joven en mucho tiempo. Su futuro había parecido que sería brillante, pero el destino tenía un curioso sentido del humor._

_Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la calle, no quería morir, de ninguna manera, eso iba totalmente contra sus principios, su máxima era sobrevivir, pero aquel instinto... Maldijo y continuó alejándose del taller hasta que sintió a Harry más cerca y segundos después ser sujetado por el brazo._

_–¡Espera! –Tenerle tan cerca era alarmantemente tentador, deseaba besarlo, recorrer toda su piel, marcarlo como suyo. Detestó su chupa por no poder sentir la mano del moreno sobre su piel–. Yo... –Harry se interrumpió para aclararse la voz y así hacer pasar los nervios y hablar más sereno, profesional–. Vuelve en dos días, lo tendré listo y... hablaremos –soltó el brazo de Draco para estornudar–, ¿vale? –Draco lo miró sin comprender del todo a qué se refería e intentando encontrar la respuesta en su mente antes de desvelar su despiste–. Tu moto –aclaró Harry sonriendo y señalando a su espalda ante su silencio._

_–Por supuesto, hasta entonces –aceptó con voz serena y sin hacer un gesto que mostrase su vergüenza por haberse olvidado hasta de su moto._

_Iba a hacer un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y marcharse, pero en su lugar estiró la mano dándose un capricho. Harry la estrechó sin dudar y él apreció la piel áspera de esa mano fuerte en la suya de dedos largos y piel fina; manos de mecánico en las de un empresario que ordenaba desde detrás de un escritorio. Soltó la mano un tanto reticente tras acariciar la muñeca del chico con el pulgar y se marchó escuchando a su espalda a Harry estornudar de nuevo._

Después de eso, Harry había intentado seguir trabajando, pero después de estar diez minutos dándole vueltas a un tornillo en un agujero demasiado grande para él, había decidido cerrar por ese día. Había hecho un último esfuerzo, poniendo los tornillos y tuercas que le faltaban para que no se le extraviaran, yendo paso a paso, despacio, como si tuviese de nuevo ocho años, había sido denigrante. Y de ahí había ido a seguir con su confusión a un lugar más cómodo como la cama sobre la que estaba sentado después de darse una ducha.

El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y segundos después se abrió dejando paso a la cabeza de Remus y un rico olor a chocolate que hizo que sus tripas gruñeran ilusionadas ante la perspectiva, recordándole que se había saltado la comida.

–¿Cómo estás, cachorro? –preguntó Remus, pasándole una de las tazas de chocolate que llevaba en las manos y revolviéndole el pelo antes de sentarse junto a él.

Harry sonrió al ver las pequeñas nubes flotando en el chocolate, sólo lo tomaba así en Navidad, debía de haber preocupado bastante al hombre. Se encogió de hombros y bebió de la taza.

–Padfoot me ha contado lo que ha pasado, bueno a su modo –dijo riendo un poco al recordar los gritos de su pareja. 

Acarició la espalda desnuda y pelo corto de Harry, alborotándolo más de lo que ya era natural en él si es que era posible, se mantuvo así un tiempo en silencio, el chico hubiese ronroneado de haber salido a su madre. Lily, la madre de Harry, había sido cambiaformas felino –el único gato que Sirius había soportado y querido alguna vez–, James, el padre e íntimo amigo suyo, un humano normal; Harry había nacido como su padre, pero guardaba algunas características de su madre: esos increíbles ojos verde intenso que pese a su miopía heredada de James veían mejor en la oscuridad. Ellos habían muerto en una misión para el Scotland Yard cuando Harry tenía año y medio y ante esa pérdida había surgido la traicionera alergia.

–No tienes que hacerlo –rompió el silencio Remus.

–Pero morirá si no... –alegó Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo y bajando la taza que había mantenido junto a sus labios dando sorbitos.

–No tiene por qué, no se ha creado un vínculo fuerte aún, sólo os habéis visto una vez –repuso Remus.

–Estará siempre solo, no podrá amar a nadie, ¿verdad? –cuestionó, levantando la cabeza y mirando al hombre.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry? –preguntó a su vez.

–Podría intentarlo, Draco no está nada mal –contestó logrando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hazlo entonces, tómate una de esas pastillas que algo te alivian, coge unos cuantos paquetes de pañuelos y comprueba si tampoco está mal como persona –lo animó Remus, abrazándolo con un brazo.

Harry suspiró asintiendo. –No quiero volver al alergólogo –se lamentó. 

Se había jurado no volver a poner un pie allí después de que a los cinco años le dejasen los brazos como si fuese un mapa, no recordaba realmente la terrible experiencia, pero la convicción había llegado hasta entonces así como la fobia a las agujas.

Remus rió y lo besó en la cabeza.

–Creo que ellos tampoco te quieren allí, hicieron falta ocho personas la última vez –recordó divertido–. Conócelo primero y después pensaremos en el tratamiento.

–Dura tres años, Moony. Una maldita vacuna dos veces a la semana –protestó Harry, llamándole por su apodo como era costumbre.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

–Hermione –dijo por toda respuesta.

Remus se levantó llevando consigo las dos tazas vacías y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Quizás te ayudaría hablar con ella –sugirió.

–Sabes que no es lo mismo –contestó haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta para hacer referencia a Sirius que estaría en el salón. Remus sonrió con cariño y salió de la habitación.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama pensando en Hermione. Su amiga era la pareja de su amigo Ron, ella era normal como él, pero Ron era un cambiaformas roedor, se transformaba en una comadreja como toda su familia. Pero ellos, al igual que Sirius y Remus, habían sido amigos antes, incluso habían estado en un extraño tira y afloja desde que se conocieron en el instituto. Había sido fácil para ellos, en opinión de Harry el empujón que necesitaban para dejarse de tonterías y estar juntos de una buena vez. Por supuesto, no habían tenido alergias ni padrinos protectores con aversión a los gatos en todas sus formas que se interpusiera en esa unión. No, por una vez prefería no llamar a Hermione en busca de ayuda, seguramente le diría que tenía que haberla hecho caso y haberse tratado esa alergia que le impedía ir a casa de la pareja por el gato de la chica.

Se arrastró por el colchón hasta llegar a poner la cabeza en la almohada decidiendo que era buen momento para tomar un merecido descanso si quería recuperar la tarde perdida al día siguiente.

***O-O***

Draco llegó a la calle en que estaba la casa y el taller de Harry de no muy buen humor. Había ido hasta allí en transporte público, prefería que nadie de otro clan, especialmente su padre, se enterara de que había encontrado a su pareja. Había pensado ir en taxi, pero Severus le había dicho que sería más seguro el suburbano y el autobús, ciertamente era mucho más fácil perder a la gente si había alguien siguiéndole, incluso él se había perdido y había tenido que retroceder a medio trayecto.

Había pasado dos días ansioso y nervioso por ver de nuevo a Harry y saber qué le diría si es que había tomado una decisión. Había formado miles de posibilidades en su cabeza y en las que Harry lo rechazaba él acababa secuestrándolo, lo cual parecía un perfecto final para él, pero ese instinto de protección sobre su pareja se negaba a aceptar el plan al insistir en hacerle imaginarse al chico como un pajarillo triste en una jaula. Era frustrante tener que discutir consigo mismo, le hacía cuestionarse su cordura. Hablar el día anterior con su padrino, Severus, le había dado esperanza e intranquilizado a partes iguales.

Severus lo había abordado la noche anterior en la oficina de su casa. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que el hombre intuiría que algo le pasaba y si había conseguido que saliese de su laboratorio debía haber sido más obvio de lo que esperaba. Lo más extraño era que le había preguntado directamente qué le pasaba, cuando lo usual era que el hombre actuase con normalidad mientras le miraba como si pudiese ver su alma con esos ojos negros hasta que él confesara cuál era el problema.

Draco le había contado lo que había ocurrido y los problemas. Entonces había sido cuando su padrino le había dado las aún peores noticias al hablarle de los tutores de Harry con los que había ido a la escuela y del fallecido padre del chico, que al parecer era casi tan terrible como el padrino. Severus había asegurado que Harry sería tan insufrible como ellos, aunque a él no se lo había parecido. Le había recomendado que lo dejara por imposible y le había dicho que la soledad no era tan mala, que no tenía por qué fallecer poniéndose a sí mismo como ejemplo. Quería a su padrino, pero no pensaba que el hombre fuese un ejemplo de una vida plena. Severus lo había mirado mal, realmente parecía que sabía lo que pensaba, pero no había dicho nada al respecto, se había levantado y dejado una carpeta sobre el escritorio. “Si te arriesgas, has tenido suerte de que esto esté listo” había dicho. Draco había abierto la carpeta encontrando que era precisamente la investigación de una vacuna contra la alergia a la proteína Fel D1, que era la que hacía que Harry enfermara al estar junto a él. Cuando había levantado la cabeza queriendo que le explicara todo, sólo alcanzó a ver la negra cola de pantera nebulosa salir por la puerta. 

Era pasado el mediodía cuando llegó al taller y se detuvo un momento, permitiéndose deleitarse con la figura del mecánico. Draco estaba comenzando a amar el Sol que siempre quemaba su piel pálida, pero que producía el suficiente calor a esa hora para que Harry acabara por bajarse la parte superior del mono de trabajo anudando las mangas a su cintura y que provocaba esas gotitas de sudor que recorrían esa piel algo más dorada que dos días atrás, haciendo que el pelo se le pegara a la nuca que tantos deseos tenía de morder, los músculos por el forzado trabajo se marcaban por todo su cuerpo y su culo parecía una atrocidad que estuviese oculto por esa vulgar tela azul. Draco se relamió deseoso y aspiró el olor de quien debería ser su pareja, sólo tenerle cerca después de esos dos días parecía a la vez calmar sus ansias y acrecentar su deseo por tenerlo.

–Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? –saludó con naturalidad.

–Hola, Draco –dijo Harry jovial. Terminó de colocar la cadena en la moto que estaba arreglando y se puso de pie, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y las manos en el pantalón–. Está mejor que nueva, ven. –contestó sin pizca de presunción en su voz pese a sus palabras, y se dirigió al interior del taller.

Harry le explicó las mejoras con tal pasión que, Draco, se iba dando cuenta que el chico vivía por esas máquinas, aunque no pudo evitar notar que mientras le contaba los pormenores de la reparación el mecánico no hacía más que sonarse la nariz, seguramente intentando aliviar el picor, y estornudó un par de veces; y finalmente le detalló los costos, aunque no parecía importarle mucho esa parte, más parecía que para él cobrar era un tedioso trámite necesario para continuar haciendo lo que le gustaba.

Una vez concluida la transacción, se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Harry volvió a estornudar, al parecer lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a sus neuronas y que le propusiera ir a comer a un restaurante cercano si esperaba a que se duchara. Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ofrecerse a echarle una mano, la situación era algo más complicada que los ligues que había tenido hasta entonces cada noche.

***O-O*** 

Eligieron una mesa al aire libre en pro de no acrecentar la alergia de Harry, y el chico se limitó a sonarse la nariz y frotarse los ojos de vez en cuando, había seguido la recomendación de Remus. Estuvieron hablando de ellos mismos, conociéndose. Draco pudo comprender hasta qué punto llegaba la pasión de Harry por las motos, quien había ayudado a su padrino desde que tenía memoria y a los once había construido su primer motor de dos cilindros en V, y le había hablado largo rato de Hedwig, su moto, que había terminado de construir en el verano que había cumplido catorce años. Harry conoció el luchador que había en Draco, que siempre había luchado por superarse, al principio por admiración a su padre, cuando alcanzó la madurez para salir de su sombra y superarle, llegando incluso a formar su propia manada y levantando una empresa de farmacéutica del fango, y en ese momento estaba en medio de una transacción para absorber otra empresa y ampliar horizontes. Harry habló de su familia desde un punto de vista muy distinto del que le había contado Severus, la parte animal en él se sintió satisfecha por el cuidado y felicidad en que había crecido el joven. Draco habló de su padrino y su manada más que de sus padres, aunque no pudo evitar hablar un poco de su madre con cariño cuando Harry se interesó en ella y le confesó que su madre también había sido cambiaformas.

Tomaron las últimas cucharadas de su postre sin haber hablado de los problemas que les atañían, pero quedaron en cenar al día siguiente, lo que era mejor que sólo hablar.

Dos semanas pasaron quedando casi cada día para comer o ir al cine y diversos lugares juntos, Draco nunca había tenido una cita hasta entonces, la última de Harry había sido año y medio atrás y no había salido bien, pero esas salidas juntos eran distintas, pese a ser diferentes en muchos aspectos se comprendían y lo pasaban bien juntos en esa relación amistosa bajo la que residía el deseo del uno por el otro.

***O-O*** 

Harry aceleró llevando su moto al límite por la carretera solitaria a esas horas de la noche, giró un momento la cabeza para mirar a Draco que intentaba darle alcance y rió. A esa velocidad se sentía tan libre como si volara, amaba la velocidad y el viento en su cara. Avistó el cartel que marcaba el límite del condado de Gran Londres con Surrey y se inclinó para mejorar la aerodinámica hasta llegar al cartel y frenar derrapando, se quitó el casco y lo alzó riendo triunfal.

–¡Gané de nuevo! –gritó Harry cuando un par de segundos después llegó Draco, y le sacó la lengua.

Draco se acercó a él con una expresión amenazadora que no ocultaba del todo la emoción de la que él también disfrutaba haciendo carreras en moto. Lo cogió con una mano por la nuca y se detuvo a milímetros de darle una lección a esa lengua insolente. Harry lo miró sorprendido y deseando que continuara, pero el beso no llegó. Draco apretó el pelo negro en su mano un momento en un gesto de frustración y dio un paso atrás gruñendo por lo bajo; lo deseaba pero no podía besarlo, ambos sabían que el alérgeno se concentraba en su pelo y fluidos, por lo que sabía podía producir un shock anafiláctico al moreno con un solo beso.

Harry se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar y le dijo la razón por la que el rubio se había detenido, de lo que lo había salvado. Durante dos semanas había estado disfrutando de la compañía de Draco sin mayores preocupaciones, lo había conocido tanto como era posible conocer a una persona en ese tiempo, hasta el momento le había gustado tanto el interior como el exterior y estaba seguro de que quería más de eso, descubrir todos los misterios que escondía ese hombre y a la vez esperaba que no acabasen nunca. Draco había sido paciente con él, era momento de dar el paso para conocerse más, de darle la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

–Sí –dijo simplemente levantando la cabeza y mirando al otro. Draco elevó una ceja esperando que especificara–. Sí quiero estar contigo.

El moreno sonrió un poco con cierto nerviosismo, sabía que Draco no iba a decirle que no, por una vez no tendría que estar nervioso al respecto, pero las malas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar y él siempre había sido un desastre en aquello de las relaciones. Siempre recordaría su primer beso con una chica o lo que había tartamudeado para encontrar pareja para aquel maldito baile de fin de curso, aunque la verdad era que con chicos no solía ser tan patético, también habría que añadir que sólo con uno había tenido una relación que había durado dos meses: no había soportado su amor por las motos.

Por su parte, Draco se sentía reconfortado después de tantos días de tensión, de sentirse cada día más unido a Harry, de saber que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Se acercó de nuevo a él, pero se quedó quieto al no poder hacer todo lo que deseaba aunque él le hubiese aceptado finalmente. Apretó los dientes sin mostrar ningún gesto más de su exasperación por siempre sentirse como si estuviese en una cuerda floja con Harry por culpa de esos instintos. 

Harry eliminó la escasa distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó estrechamente, pegándose a él, también necesitado de algún contacto. Draco acarició su espalda, conteniéndose de bajar hasta el culo sabiendo que después no ayudaría a controlar su deseo; aspiró el olor de su pareja nunca antes tan cerca, disfrutó de la suavidad de la piel de su nuca y contuvo el deseo de lamer y morder el cuello tan cercano a su boca. El moreno disfrutó de ese pequeño consuelo dando una atención similar al otro, hasta que su nariz picó demasiado al tener el pelo rubio tan próximo y se apartó para poder estornudar.

–Mañana iré al médico, lo prometo –dijo en tono de disculpa, sonándose la nariz–. Espero que no haya que esperar los tres años o preferiré un shock antes que esperar –comentó riendo sin humor, nervioso ante la perspectiva de enfrentar las malditas agujas.

–Llámame cuando te den el diagnóstico, tengo un tratamiento mejor y más rápido –una incontenible sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. Soltó finalmente la nuca del chico y se alejó para subirse en su moto–. El primero que llegue a Sussex elige restaurante mañana –retó poniendo su moto en marcha y comenzando a dirigirse al siguiente destino.

–¡Ey! Eso es trampa –lo acusó Harry, aunque riendo ante la expectativa de una nueva carrera, y rápidamente se subió a su moto refunfuñado–: No quiero más restaurantes franceses.

***O-O*** 

Había sido un largo mes de espera, de sentirse adormilado después de cada inyección semanal, pero no podía quejarse, con la vacuna que había creado el padrino de Draco sólo era una a la semana y a partir de entonces sólo tendría que ponerse un recuerdo cada tres meses durante un año; era infinitamente mejor que las inyecciones dos veces a la semana durante tres años de la vacuna que se había utilizado hasta entonces, y además sin efectos secundarios.

Llamó a la puerta de la casa sobre un acantilado en Sussex, donde vivía Draco cuando no tenía negocios que atender en Londres, y jugueteó con el borde de su camisa verde, nervioso. Había pensado en llevar vino, pero lo más probable era que eligiera el que eligiera Draco lo tirase a la basura, el bizcocho de chocolate había quedado calcinado por culpa de su despiste. Ir con las manos vacías, obviando la chaqueta de cuero que se había quitado al bajarse de la moto, no ayudaba a calmarlo, aunque el rubio le hubiese dicho que con llevarse a sí mismo era suficiente, que no era necesario ni que se vistiera.

Draco abrió la puerta vestido con una camisa gris perla y unos pantalones negros hechos a medida, los ojos del hombre recorriéndole lo caldearon. Tomó una honda respiración esperando que con ella saliesen esos malditos nervios y se movió para abrazarlo como siempre, susurrando un “hola”. Se mantuvieron así un rato, Harry sonrió cuando no sintió ningún picor por primera vez y soltó una suave risa de alivio. Draco tiró de él para cerrar la puerta y lo apretó contra ella, lo miró a los ojos y se inclinó para hacer aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. El primer contacto con sus labios se sintió como si fuesen de fuego. Lo besó primero despacio, entreteniéndose en conocer el lleno labio inferior, acariciándolo, lamiéndolo y tirando un poco de él con los dientes antes de pasar a dar el mismo trato al algo más fino superior mientras Harry respondía devolviendo las atenciones. Su lengua se adentró en la boca del moreno con las misma reverencia que había recorrido sus labios, pero no pudo mantener mucho tiempo ese lento disfrute y pronto el beso se hizo más pasional, expresando con él su ansia de tener más, haciendo que algunos gemidos escapasen de la garganta de Harry mientras éste presentaba batalla a su asalto devolviéndolo con igual ímpetu. Sus manos cobraron vida enredándose en el pelo negro y bajando por los costados hasta poder colarse bajo la camisa y. un tiempo después, una dentro de los pantalones apretándole el culo como llevaba un mes anhelando hacer.

No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza de voluntad para dejar de besarlo cuando todo su ser le instaba a reclamar a su pareja en ese preciso momento.

–La cena... –murmuró Draco, sin parar sus caricias, sin ánimo de detenerse.

–Puede esperar –contestó Harry, al parecer con el mismo deseo y por si le quedaba alguna duda se frotó contra él.

Draco lo cogió de la camisa y tiró de él. Yendo de una pared a otra y de ahí al mueble que encontrasen a su paso sin dejar de besarse y tocarse hasta llegar al dormitorio en el piso superior. Las camisas habían quedado olvidadas en el camino y los pantalones, ya abiertos, fueron rápidamente bajados antes de caer en la gran cama empujando a Harry bajo él. Lo miró deleitándose con la visión y se frotó contra él experimentalmente, el jadeo casi convertido en gemido que escapó entre los labios enrojecidos de Harry a juego con sus mejillas fue como un arrullo que le instaba a continuar y obtener más. Sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, besó brevemente los labios entre los jadeos que él tampoco podía contener, quería seguir escuchándole, bajó hasta su mentón y recorrió toda la línea de la mandíbula lamiendo y raspando con los dientes la barba que se esforzaba por crecer hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja del cual tironeó.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado dándole más espacio mientras con una mano tiraba de su pelo y lo apretaba contra él no queriendo que se apartara, la otra acariciaba y arañaba su espalda. 

Descendió lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello, y en ese preciso momento en que Harry gimió y se arqueó deliciosamente contra él decidió que ese sería su lugar favorito del cuerpo del moreno, o su segundo favorito, el primero esperaba conquistarlo dentro de poco. Recorrió cada punto de ese cuello, marcándolo, era suyo y nadie más podría tenerlo. Reticente, continuó descendiendo impulsado por la curiosidad sobre qué otras zonas le harían responder así. Se deleitó con las sobresalientes clavículas, llegó a los pezones obteniendo más jadeos y gemidos, pero nada como el cuello, al parecer el punto débil del chico, y sin contener la tentación volvió a subir a él para besar las marcas dejadas allí. 

Le bajó el slip de un tirón hasta las rodillas y ocupó el lugar de éstos cubriendo esa polla con su boca, jugueteando lamiendo de la base a la punta y chupando el glande antes de metérsela en la boca tanto como pudo. Harry gritó y se retorció de placer ante esa acción, y acto seguido separó las piernas dándole un mayor acceso, pateando la ropa interior que había limitado su movimiento.

Draco continuó chupando fuerte, moviendo rítmicamente la cabeza arriba y abajo, Harry desistió en intentar marcar el ritmo poco después y pasó a apretar las sábanas y el cabecero de la cama en vez de su cabello. El rubio sonrió mirándole y dejó la erección a cargo de su mano para descender a los testículos y finalmente tantear el ano con su lengua e ir presionando. Harry gimió su nombre con anhelo y separó las piernas un poco más, él continuó preparándole con la lengua y los dedos.

Iba a insertar un tercer dedo cuando Harry lo cogió del pelo y lo obligó a ascender para besarle, enredó las piernas en sus caderas y aprovechando la sorpresa de toda la acción cambió las posiciones. Draco miró disconforme con el cambio al chico que sonreía travieso a horcajadas sobre él.

–Gané la última apuesta, voy arriba –explicó divertido, mientras le quitaba el bóxer.

–No ésta v... –la protesta de Draco fue cortada por un beso demandante.

Harry sonrió mordiendo el labio de Draco antes de pasar a lamer y morder suavemente la piel sobre la nuez de Adán y bajar hasta los hombros, mientras movía despacio sus caderas haciendo que la polla de su amante se frotara entre sus nalgas. Se deleitó con los sensibles pezones del rubio, con la facilidad con la que se enrojecía esa piel cremosa a su paso. Delineó los abdominales con la lengua y jugueteó lamiendo el contorno del ombligo. Draco se debatía entre sujetar las caderas del moreno para intentar penetrar esa entrada que se rozaba contra la punta de su polla una y otra vez o empujarlo hacia abajo para que esa boca se ocupara de lo que el culo que tanto se había afanado por preparar no le daba.

Su amante le dirigió otra de esas traviesas sonrisas con los ojos verdes oscurecidos por la lujuria, por las que no podía estar seguro de que depararan algo bueno. Lo cogió por las muñecas y apartó las manos de su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y lo miró por encima del hombro.

–¿Te gusta cómo se ve, tigre? –susurró Harry. 

Draco no pudo contestar pues en ese momento le fue concedido lo que tanto estaba esperando, sólo pudo ver cómo su erección se adentraba en el cuerpo de Harry, abriéndose paso entre las estrechas paredes de su recto.

–Sí... joder –logró articular entre dientes cuando su amante quedó sentado sobre él, totalmente empalado.

Harry comenzó a moverse después, tortuosamente despacio, haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de las manos en sus caderas que lo sujetaban intentando marcar sus movimientos, hacer que acelerase sin conseguirlo. La expresión de pacífico placer en el rostro del chico que no había dejado de mirarle parecía indicar que podía mantenerse así por mucho tiempo a no ser que él hiciese algo más drástico para obtener lo que necesitaba.

Hizo un nuevo intento por moverlo como él deseaba, pero el hecho era que Harry era más fuerte que él. Un gruñido animal reverberó en su garganta no aguantando más, se incorporó y empujó a su pareja con una mano por los hombros haciendo que se doblase hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el colchón. Comenzó a penetrarlo: rápido, fuerte; mordiendo sus hombros y su nuca, bebiendo los gemidos y gritos que escapaban de la boca de Harry, acariciando y arañando el torso del moreno hasta llegar a envolver su erección con la mano y empezar a bombearla, sin aflojar el fuerte agarre a la cadera izquierda con que se ayudaba a darse impulso y se aseguraba de que no escapase más. Esa parte animal en él estaba satisfecha porque al fin estaba reclamando a su pareja, marcándolo como suyo.

Sentía que estaba cerca de acabar, se incorporó llevando a Harry consigo, subiendo la mano de la cadera por su abdomen y pecho hasta llegar a su mentón y hacer que lo mirara de nuevo, lo besó brevemente, quería ver su rostro cuando se corriera. El abrazo a su polla se apretó más, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando su nombre mientras se derramaba en su mano, y él le siguió del mismo modo poco después corriéndose dentro de él.

Se quedaron un tiempo en esa posición, apoyándose uno en el otro, exhaustos, antes de moverse para tumbarse de lado en la cama uno frente al otro.

Harry estiró un brazo y apartó con una caricia los mechones de pelo que caían sobre el rostro de Draco, éste abrió los ojos que no sabía cuándo había cerrado y le atrajo para besarle.

–Adoro empezar por el postre, siempre –comentó Harry, relamiéndose.

–Va a ser siempre así, conmigo –dijo Draco, implícito en la frase que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ya no le iba a dejar marchar.

–Sé que te tengo –rebatió Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el corazón de Draco. Sonrió tranquilizador y dejó escapar las palabras que picaban en su lengua–. Te quiero.

Draco no contestó, Harry a esas alturas sabía que le costaba expresar lo que sentía, pero sus ojos, que para el resto del mundo eran fríos e inexpresivos, se lo decían todo, siempre lo habían hecho, sólo a él. En su lugar, Draco volvió a besarlo, lo acarició de la cadera a la rodilla y lo hizo recostarse. 

Harry sonrió ante el asalto. –Sería genial poder hacer que la cena viniese con un movimiento de la mano –dijo disuasorio, pero con una sonrisa juguetona mientras movía una mano.

–No eres un mago –dijo Draco sin darle importancia, besando su cuello.

–Una lástima –comentó ausentemente, y concentrándose en el segundo postre que estaba preparándose mientras reunían en ánimo para bajar a cenar.

Draco se colocó entre sus piernas y sujetó fuerte sus caderas contra el colchón, diciéndole claramente que esa vez no iba a dejarle hacer lo que le diese la gana. Harry sonrió ante el reto: eso habría que verlo.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
